


Console

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America/reader - Freeform, F/M, Feels, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel/Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sad, Steve Rogers/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: Steve misses Bucky, and you help him cope.





	Console

He hadn't come out of his room for weeks.

Half the planet was gone.

His best friend was gone. Steve had just gotten Bucky back, just to watch him fade into ash right in front of him.

You didn't know what to do.

You had been able to help everyone else, knowing that they had their fair share of problems. Thor lost Loki. Tony lost Pepper. Sam lost Rhodes.

You'd lost Steve.

It may seem stupid, with him still being alive and all, but you felt like you had lost the most.

Your powers enabled you to lessen the pain that came with the world pretty much ending. On everyone except you.

Natasha was the only one who didn't want your help. Clint had taken a toll on her the most out of the Avengers, but she wanted the pain, in order to fuel her revenge against Thanos.

Your powers didn't work on yourself.

That brings you to where you were now. Sitting outside Steve's room, with a tray of food in your hands.

This marked day 22 after Thanos destroyed everyone's lives. Steve hadn't eaten for any of them. You were sure he had to be starving, even with the serum.

You pushed yourself to stand, and knocked on his door.

"Steve? It's (Y/N), again." You sighed. "I brought you more food."

"I don't want it." His voice called, muffled. You could tell he's been crying again.

"Please, Steve," you pleaded. "You're gonna die if you don't eat."

"I'll just join the other half of the planet, then."

You forced yourself to not break down the down and hug him- it was hard.

"Fine. If you won't eat, neither will I." You sat down, your back against his door, arms folded across your chest. You heard a huff from the other side. 

"Come on, (Y/N), that's not fair." 

"Yeah, well neither is you refusing to eat, Steve. Some of us just have to do things we don't want to do." A sniff sounded. "And if you don't eat, we'll lose another valuable member of the team- and I know that you don't want us hurting more than we already are." 

A pause came from the other side. Then, you heard the lock click, and you knew that he had opened the door. Pushing yourself off of the ground, you grabbed onto the door handle and cracked open the door. 

"Oh, Steve." 

He had Bucky's baseball cap in one hand, and an old, framed photo of him and bucky in the other. It had tear stains on it. He looked up at you, eyes swollen, and face red. 

"Was this my fault, (Y/N)?" Steve whispered, not looking up. You stifled a sob.

"Why would it be your fault, Steve?" 

"I was supposed to be the one to save us- I didn't do that." 

"Steve, saving the world was on all of us, not just you. Stop giving yourself all of the blame, because you're the leader." 

"I didn't even get to tell him my war stories. We promised each other we'd do that, you know? We'd talk about the things we saw, the girls we talked to," he choked back a strained laugh, "I was going to even tell him about you. Guess I missed my chance, huh?" 

You sat down next to him and rested his head on your lap. 

"What were you going to say? Maybe I could help you get some of your feelings of grief out." You started combing your fingers through his hair. He let out a shuddering sigh.

"I was going to start with how we met, you know? How stupid it was, and how you reacted. How you were one of the bad guys, and just laughed at my suit." He gripped the baseball cap tighter. "How I fell in love with you almost instantly, and how mad I was with myself about that." 

"You did look pretty stupid," you chirped. Steve just nodded and continued. 

"Next, I was going to tell him about how you were supposed to infiltrate our team but ended up liking us way more. How much everyone grew on you, and so quickly, too." You nodded. "Then I was going to tell him how I asked you on our first date, and then tell him about the proposal." 

He reached for your hand and thumbed at the sparkling ring that sat on your ring finger. 

"How pretty you looked when you cried that night, as I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"And I loved that moment so much, Steve." A smile graced your features. "Now, can you try and eat?" Steve pushed himself from your lap. 

"I guess, just for you, though." 

 

-

 

Steve woke with a start. Reaching for where you usually slept, he discovered an empty space. The bed was cold, as it had been for weeks. He missed you more than words could explain. 

 

And he would miss you until he joined you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha, I'm so not sorry. Had the feels after watching an episode of Grey's Anatomy and decided to make you guys feel, too.  
> EDIT:: Steve was DREAMING the whole conversation with you. Sorry if that didn't make sense.


End file.
